


Thirty Minutes

by DirtySkelelover18



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cream Pie, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtySkelelover18/pseuds/DirtySkelelover18
Summary: Sans LOVES his breaks. Papyrus thinks he takes to many. Sans uses an “interesting” method to show him how great a thirty minute break can be.





	Thirty Minutes

Sans sat at his sentry station bored out of his skull. He checked his watch. “Damn,” he thought “A whole two more hours before I get to go home.” He sighed sadly before his face lifted and he smiled “But of course it’s time for my union regulated thirty minute break!” He got up and strolled away intending to head to Grillby’s for a burger and fries when he was suddenly spotted by his brother who did  _NOT_ look pleased. “Sans! What are you doing away from your station?” “I hate  **tiba** bearer of bad news but it’s time for my break.” Sans quipped “Brother that pun was terrible! And besides you just had a break fifteen minutes ago!” Papyrus exclaimed “Was it that long I hadn’t noticed.” Sans said trying to lighten the mood to be honest he didn’t want to upset his brother not really. He loved him more than anything. And not just in a brotherly way if you catch my drift. He thought of doing what he always did when he didn’t feel like upsetting Papyrus with his breaks; going back to his station and jacking off to dirty thoughts of his younger brother. But he’d already done that twice today and he was hungry. “Sans! Are you even listening!” Papyrus interjected.  And as he did everytime he was around Papyrus and he let his thoughts slip to far he pushed those thoughts to rot in the back of his mind with all the other things he thought that normal people didn’t think. “All you every do on your breaks is waste time!” “Nah bro I get loads of stuff done on my break.” He said refraining from a pun “You get loads of stuff done in thirty minutes?” Papyrus questioned “You’d be surprised...” Sans muttered under his breath “Then show me all the stuff you do on your break!” He asked actually curious. Shit. Sans hadn’t actually expected to be heard. The thought from earlier reared it’s head again as Sans thought of all he could do to his brother in thirty minutes. And as he prepared to push that thought back into his head he stopped himself. Why not! “Ok bro,” he said with a smirk “I’ll show you what we can do in thirty minutes.” He led his brother to his sentry post. “Why are we out here brother? Wasn’t the point of this to see what you do on your break?” Papyrus questioned “Yeah but umm... I spend a lot of my break out here!” Sans lied through his teeth. Truthfully they were out here because he wanted to make sure no heard them. “So what are we going to do no-“ Papyrus’ statement was cut off by a kiss from Sans. Oh how long he’d wanted this. His tongue explored the inside of his mouth with vigor and ease. Yet he was terrified that Papyrus would be mad at him. So imagine his happiness when he felt his kiss being returned. They passionately made-out for what felt like hours when finally, panting, Sans broke the kiss a trail of orange and blue saliva connecting them. “You want to see what I can do in thirty minutes bro? I’ll show ya.” He bent him over the sentry station and pulled off his pants revealing the buzzing unformed magic waiting to become something. Sans rubbed and shaped it until it formed into the wet mound he needed. He licked his teeth. “Perfect.” He said smiling “Get ready for the best thirty minutes of your life.” And with one smooth thrust he was inside of him. “Ohhhhh Saaaaaaans!” Papyrus moaned out “So good!” He exclaimed Sans merely chuckled “Damn Paps your so tight.” He said as he continued to pound in and out of him. He kissed him “Your so perfect.” He whispered sweetly “Ahhh!” Papyrus was moaning without guilt now. “Oh Saans I’m gonna...gonna!” Before he could find the word his warning went into action as he quickly came all over himself and the wooden station. He legs almost collapsed but he managed to use a the station to support himself. “Don’t worry Paps I’m almost d-d-done.” Sans assured him gently rubbing his head. “Your so fucking tight bro!” And with that declaration he came inside his brothers pussy and pulled out sloppily leaving a mess on the both of them. Papyrus slumped down on the ground and Sans slid down next to him. “See bro told you I could get  **loads** of stuff done.” He joked staring at the cum still dripping from his brothers enterance. “Sans if I could walk right now I’d leave.” He replied slumping his head onto his brother’s shoulder. Sans’ watch beeped. “Well your gonna have to bro. My break is over.” He laughed Papyrus rolled his eyes inwardly smiling. That was an amazing thirty minutes.


End file.
